


Time in a Bottle

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationships, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Time Skips, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Maya Angelou once famously saidLife is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but the moments that take our breath away.Here are five moments in a relationship.





	1. The Day After an Almost-Kiss

“Why did you run last night?” Dean asked, walking towards the table where Seth sat. He pulled the chair back, wincing as the chair screeched against the floor. He sat and stared expectantly, waiting for an answer. “I was hoping you’d kiss me.” 

“I panicked. You’re my best friend.” Seth sighed, setting his fork on the table. He shook his head, now so wired that he practically twitched with anxiety .

Dean sighed. He _hated_ doing this to Seth. He didn’t want to risk forcing him into something that he might not want but he also knew the chemistry between them couldn’t be denied. 

For years, they had been doing a dance of _what the hell should we be._ It sounded bizarre to most people but then again, they had a strange dynamic. It made sense to anyone who knew them well. 

Last night, they had finally almost made it to the point where they were ready to kiss and admit they loved each other. Then, just as their lips were about to meet, Seth jerked back and ran with nary a word. 

“Can we just admit that we love each other?” Dean asked, clearing his throat. He narrowed his eyes, focusing his gaze on Seth. 

“Why?” Seth replied. Dean _wanted_ to react but there was _something_ in Seth’s voice that told him the comment was _not_ meant to be malicious. 

“Why?” Dean mimicked, glaring at Seth. “Because I’m tired of pretending I don’t care. Life is not guaranteed.” He slammed his hand down on the table, wincing as Seth jumped. 

Dean recoiled, watching a terrible look of pain cross Seth’s face. He didn’t recognize the agony or understand the haunted look behind Seth’s eyes. 

“It’s not about you,” Seth hissed, rising to his feet. “It’s not _always_ about you.” He turned on his heel, running off. 

Dean just watched, uncertain about what to do.


	2. The Seconds after a First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kiss.

Dean pulled back, the taste of Seth's Watermelon Bubble Yum still on his lips. He stared at Seth who stared back at him. Their gaze both seemed to ask the same thing.

_Did that really just happen?_

It was the first time they'd been back together since their disastrous almost-kiss. Dean, unable to shake the angry words of their last conversation, called Seth. They needed to meet. They needed to talk. He refused to live in a world without his best friend because they couldn't decide what they were. 

Seth agreed. 

"That was..."Seth's voice drifted off. Shaking his head, he sighed. "I don't know what it was but I liked it."

Dean gave him a cocky grin. "Told you I was a good kisser." 

"That's not what I meant." Seth reached forward, pushing a lock of messy hair out of Dean's eyes. "I spent so long avoiding that and yet, it was beautiful." 

Dean understood exactly what Seth meant. He'd kissed a lot of frogs but Seth was the only one that convinced him he'd found a prince. 

"So, I don't know what happened the other night but I want to apologize." Dean wasn't the sort to apologize out of nowhere and yet, he felt he had to. "I think I made it about me, which was a crap thing to do and I'm sorry." 

"No need, Deano. It was me." Seth traced the veins of Dean's wrist with the underside of his thumb. "I'm afraid of ruining something good. I ruined it once. What if I ruin it again?" Seth pulled his hand back and stared off into the distance, almost as if he could see something Dean couldn't. 

"Hey, perfectly normal. Guess what?" Dean twined their fingers together and brought Seth's hand to his lips. 

"What?" Seth asked, watching with curiosity as Dean kissed his hand and then, changed his grasp so he held Seth by the wrist. 

"I won't let that happen," Dean whispered, kissing Seth's palm.


	3. 48 Hours After a First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean waits for Seth to call.

Dean stared at his phone, trying to ignore the feeling of disappointment threatening to take over. It had been forty-eight hours since his first date with Seth and he hadn't heard a thing. 

_He's probably just busy._ Dean thought, trying to avoid the feelings that near consumed him. _This probably doesn't mean a thing._

Dean had never been very good at waiting. He didn't like surprises. He wanted imminent resolutions.

That was why waiting like this was such hell. 

The date hadn't been fancy. Mini Golf at Seth's insistence and then, to some run down diner that Dean enjoyed for the large portions and good atmosphere. 

Dean thought it went well. He certainly wouldn't complain, but then the question begged to be asked .

Why hadn't Seth called? Had Dean done something wrong? 

He wasn't sure how much he could take. 

Then, the phone rang. 

A quick glance at the Caller ID told Dean it was Seth. He didn't jump to answer it, afraid that it might make him look _desperate_. After a moment, he answered, afraid it would go to voicemail if he didn't. 

"Hello?" He hoped he didn't sound as desperate as he felt. 

"Hey. Sorry it took so long for me to get back to you- the last few days have been chaos..." 

"No, you're good." 

"I had a blast the other night..."

Dean settled in for the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a new ficlet series. Each of the 5 parts are going to be between 300 and 500 words.


End file.
